Cuando todo se vuelve raro, Soñar NO CUESTA NADA!
by andyZ21
Summary: Ooc, UA, Naruto un fantasma debido a un hechizo, Sakura una huérfana en busca de algo mejor, ambos se necesitan de cierto modo, música, amor, brujas, hechizos, sobrenatural. Al final nada sera lo que parece. Denle una oportunidad es mi segundo fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, esta historia fue hecha por mi retorcida mente :p sin fines de lucro.

Soy nueva asi que no sean muy crueles conmigo, solo acepto criticas que me ayuden a mejorar la historia para ustedes y no insultos.

Cuando todo se vuelve raro, Soñar NO CUESTA NADA!

Capítulo 1: mi pasado.

La luna brilla en una noche calurosa de verano, nada fuera de lo común pasa en el pequeño pueblo de Konoha, o al menos eso es lo que parece, fuera del orfanato Richardson se ve una sombra bajando por una ventana.

El orfanato Richardson es un orfanato que se encuentra en el centro del pueblo, fue construido hace 50 años por un grupo de extranjeros que se quedaron a vivir en el lugar pues era un muy tranquilo pueblo y su atmósfera encantadora.

La sombra baja lentamente por el muro del orfanato, puede apreciarse un poco gracias a la luz de la luna, una chica de aproximadamente 16 años saliendo con sigilo.

Se preguntaran ¿quien es?, pues es nada mas y nada menos que nuestra querida Sakura Haruno, el ¿porque esta haciendo eso?, !simple! Pero mejor dejemos que ella nos explique.

""""""""""""""

Se preguntan ¿porque hago esto verdad?, para mi nunca fue buena la vida, o simplemente no tuve suerte, desde que tengo memoria, he vivido en él orfanato Richardson, mi madre fue una mujer que no tubo mucha suerte suerte cuando se enamoro de un desgraciado que le prometió mil y un cosa, y cuando resulto embarazada de mi, el muy idiota desapareció, mamá nunca fue la misma después de eso, me crió un par de años sola, pero al no tener mucho con que sostenerse me dejo en este orfanato, unos meses después murió, estaba cerca de una persona a quien asaltaron, como ella vio lo que pasó, el delincuente la mato.

Nunca me adoptaron ya que no quería vivir en casa de un extraño y menos fingir ser su hija, cuando no es así. Ahora que cumplí 16 prefiero hacer mi vida por mi cuenta, es por eso que me escapé de ese lugar, no me tomen a mal es un lindo lugar, algo estricto pero no es para mi, mi deseo siempre ha sido otro.

Nuestra joven pelirosa después de escapar se dirigió rumbo al lugar mas cercano donde podría resguardarse por el momento, un viejo hotel abandonado desde hace varios años seria un buen refugio, cuando hubo llegado al lugar la joven se dirigió a la parte trasera del hotel, forzando la entrada logro ingresar a dicho lugar.

Ya dentro buscó en tre los cuatros u lugar cómodo donde poder pasar el resto de la noche sintiéndose a salvo.

En el segundo piso encontró una pequeña habitación algo modesta pero cómoda, sacudió el polvo que había sobre la única cama que se encontraba ahí, al cabo de un rato decidió dormir.

Pero mientras dormía alguien o mas bien algunos hombres entraron en el mismo lugar, ¿que hacían ahí? Eran bandidos que se reunían en ese hotel para planear su siguiente golpe y guardar ahí todo lo que robaban ya que nadie se atrevía a ingresar en ese sitio pue se rumoreaba que en el habitaban los espíritus de los huéspedes que alguna vez habitaron el hotel, ninguno sabía de la chica, así que entraron normalmente, salvo que cuando Sakura entro movió varias cosas, lo que notaron los bandidos de inmediato, suponiendo que alguien mas estaba ahí.

Aso que cada uno de ellos se dirijo a distintas partes, para buscar al intruso.

Mientras Sakura dormía algo la despertó, al levantarse vio claramente a un chico rubio que la miraba con cierta gracia y una sonrisa algo burlona, al notarlo instintivamente se levanto y se aparto de el inmediatamente, el chico solo sonrió de lado y le dijo.

– al parecer me puedes ver, ¿sabes que babeas cuando duermes? – dijo sarcástica y graciosamente.

Sakura al notar que efectivamente había babeado solo un poco, se limpio rápidamente, lo miro raro, y le preguntó.

– ¿Quien eres? Y ¿Que quieres? –

El chico sonrió de nuevo y le dijo.

– yo que tu, bajaría la voz, porque si alguien te encuentra sera tu fin !deveras!. – mas Sakura no entendió y siguió hablando.

– Pero de que...– siendo interrumpida por un ruido fuera del cuarto en donde se encontraba, cuidadosamente se asomo por la puerta y logro ver que por el pasillo un sujeto portando un arma se dirigía hacia donde ella estaba, asi que regreso rápidamente a donde se encontraba cerrando la puerta muy cuidadosamente tras de si.

– tienes razo pero no as respondido a mi pregunta – dijo por lo bajo – ¿quien eres? Y ¿que quieres?– dijo acercándose a el para verlo mejor.

– que no lo vez, soy un fantasma, espíritu, ente, como quieras llamarlo – dijo sin mas.

– !que! No bromees conmigo – menciono casi gritando, Naruto le chito para que bajara la boz, ella entendió y dijo – ok, pero encerio, dime ¿quien eres?– claramente no le creía pues era imposible.

– piensa lo que quieras pero si no sales de aquí este sera tu ultimo dia – hablo mas seriamente que antes.

– no, pero...– y de nuevo algo o mas bien alguien la interrumpió.

Un hombre de mala cara, entro en el lugar, al verla sonrió con sorna y la agarro del pelo arrastrandola hacia abajo, mientras ella gritaba para que la soltara sin resultado alguno, aparte no pudo evitar preguntarse porque solo a ella y no vio al chico, el hombre la llevo arrastrando hasta los demás, el que parecía ser el jefe de ellos la miro lasivamente, proponiendo abusar de ella y luego matarla.

De la sorpresa no pudo evitar temblar del terror por lo que pasaría, grito y grito por ayuda, pero el jefe de los maleantes la abofeteó diciendo que se callara y que nadie podría escucharla, Sakura sentía que su miserable vida alfin acabaría en ese lúgubre lugar.

Cuando derrepente miro hacia arriba y allí flotando encima de ellos se encontraba el chico que vio antes, eso si duda alguna la dejo petrificada y sin habla, el chico se acercó a ella y al parecer no mentía, si era un fantasma, lo raro era que solo ella podía verlo, al instante el le hablo.

– !Olle! !quieres que te ayude! – ofreció, mas no tuvo que esperar ni un minuto mas pues ella asintió sin pensarlo.

– bien, pero con la condición de que aras lo que !yo diga! – menciono en tono de no te vallas a negar después.

– !claro! – no lo pudo evitar, cualquiera haría lo mismo en su situación. Asi que en ese instante el chico la tomo de la cintura y de inmediato salio flotando del lugar, y a los asaltantes ni tiempo les dio de reaccionar, pues al ver a la chica salir volando por una ventana los dejo mudos, pero cuando la vieron al salir por una ventana ellos alfin reaccionaron, se apresuraron para seguirla pero al salir del hotel no la vieron por ningún lado.

""""""""""""""

Mientras tanto flotando no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba Sakura con el chico, el la bajo en un parque cercano para explicarle lo que seguramente le preguntaría "el trato".

Ya en el parque nuestros protagonistas después de lo ocurrido en el hotel, siguieron hablando ya que había mucha dudas por resolver.

– y bien lo primero que quiero que hagas es... –

– ¿hacer que? No yo no haré nada por ti – interrumpiendolo, se podría decir que es algo irrespetuoso decirle eso, después de que le salvó la vida, pero en realidad era por otra razón.

– !de que hablas! Si te acabo de salvar, además te dije que si harías todo lo que yo quisiera y dijiste !claro!– respondió un poco exaltado.

– !claro que no!, yo jamás dije que si, solo dije claro y no me refería a eso, ya lo de aceptar o no lo supusiste !tu! – respondió Sakura cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

– pero tu... Y yo dije... Haaaa... Me sacas confundes deveras – dijo casi gruñendo, pues se sentía confundido y sin saber que decir, aparte del enojo.

– !caíste!– grito ella rápidamente. – claro que haré lo que me pidas, !pero que no sea malo he! – dijo alegremente después de todo.

– deveras que eres rara... Pero entonces si lo harás– dijo con mas entusiasmo.

– sip, oye y me podrías decir tu nombre, así sabré por lo menos quien fue mi salvador – pregunto algo interesada, pero no mucho ya que ella no era del tipo curioso, bueno no tanto.

– !cierto!, mi nombre es Naruto uzumaki la súper estrella !Deveras! – dijo levantando el pulgar.

– que entusiasmo, pues el mio es Sakura Haruno, y dime como fue que te convertiste en "fantasma" o lo que sea que seas – pregunto algo divertida.

– eso es, mmm... Como decirlo – respondió con algo de timidez, pues le daba vergüenza contarle lo que le había pasado.

– olle si quieres que te ayude, tendrás que decirme – pidió Sakura con claras intenciones de dejarlo solo si no le decía, el lo pensó rápidamente, pero el poco orgullo que le quedaba le impedía decírselo, asi que se nego en rotundo, pero como nadie mas lo veia aparte de ella, tuvo que decirle sin otro remedio.

– bien – respondió con la cabeza gacha pues simplemente no le apetecía decirle.

Pero a pesar de decirle que le contaría la verdad, solo se quedo ahí, sin decir nada mas, lo que hizo enojar a Sakura.

– huuuy... ya no te ayudare – dijo ella muy molesta y con claras intenciones de irse.

– bueno, de todas formas lo sabrás asi que sera mejor que yo te lo diga – ya sin remedio y avergonzado.

– y bien – preguntó esperando a que el comenzara.

– bien – volvió a repetir con la cabeza gacha, pero aun asi se tardaba mucho en decirlo.

– me voy– dijo dándose la vuelta para irse, pero el la interrumpió.

– esta bien – dibujando un circulito en el pizo, para luego tomar valor y contar su historia – todo comenzó cuando...

""""""""""""""""

(Un año antes)

Naruto uzumaki uno de los músicos mas famosos del Japón y aclamado por todos, despegó con un gran éxito haciéndose cada vez mas famoso, su carrera iba en ascenso cada vez mas, todo estuvo bien durante un tiempo.

Pero después de que se hiciera pareja de una modelo rusa, su carrera cayo en un hoyo del que no pudo salir, ya que ella no solo lo dejó en bancarrota sino que también robo todos sus éxitos, destruyendo su reputación, prácticamente después de eso el artista cayo en depresión, y jamás logro recuperarse.

Hoy en día nadie sabe que fue de Naruto uzumaki, pues el cantante dejo de salir en público y jamás se le vio de nuevo.

Naruto no sabia que hacer, pues se encontraba en un estado deprimente, las únicas posesiones que logro conservar tubo que venderlas para sobrevivir, después de perder su mansión, y todo lo demás junto con la que creía el amor de su vida, y peor fue cuando su nombre se empezó a olvidar. Si dinero, casa, ni nada de nada trato de suicidarse, pero aun conservaba un poco de su gran entusiasmo por el que se le conoció y trato de continuar.

Después de muchos intentos, ya nadie lo contrataba, pues tenia pésima reputación, lo que le hacia todo mas difícil, quería o mas bien deseaba regresar el tiempo en el que fue famoso, pero era ya imposible.

Poco después oyo los rumores, de que en un bosque cerca de donde el estaba, vivía una anciana que cumplía cualquier cosa que pidieran, pero a un precio muy alto, a Naruto no le importo y salio en su búsqueda, ya que no tenia nada que perder o eso pensó.

En un bosque lejos de la ciudad de Tokio donde se suponía vivía el cantante, se ve al mismo en una cabaña envejecida por los años rodeada de lúgubres arboles y un pantano, hablando con una anciana que al parecer envejeció junto con la cabaña.

– entonces jovencito quieres recuperar tu fama y fortuna– le pregunto.

– si eso es lo que quiero – confirmo Naruto.

– quieres que todo el mundo hable de ti, vean a través de ti en todas tus canciones, y que con tu sola presencia jamás se olviden de ti– ofreció la anciana.

– !siii eso quiero, deveras! – respondió firmemente.

– pues bien, toma esta poción y se cumplirá todo lo dicho, pero recuerda que si quieres deshacer el embrujo tendrás que pagar un precio mas alto todavía – le advirtió la anciana con intenciones ocultas.

– si, no importa – contesto y tomando la pócima la bebió rápidamente de la botella que le ofreció la anciana.

Después de tomarlo se desmayó.

Al despertar se encontraba fuera del bosque cuando aun era de noche, salio corriendo hacia la disquera que unos años antes lo hizo famoso, entro y rápidamente pidió hablar con el dueño, pero nadie lo oyó o mas bien no lo vio, para el fue raro y peor fue cuando intento tocar a alguien y simplemente lo atravesó, en ese instante sucumbió ante el pánico, pues nadie lo podía ver u oír.

Lo que dijo la anciana bruja fue verdad, todos veían a través de el y hablaban de el, se hizo famoso, pero como el fantasma de la discográfica, causando terror y pánico a todo aquel que entrara en el lugar, podía mover cosas, y eso espantaba a las personas.

Y para mas desgracia la anciana junto con su cabaña desaparecieron, haciéndole imposible recuperar su estado original.

Desesperado busco a alguien que lo pudiera ayudar, pero le fue imposible, después de eso ya sea suerte, destino o pura casualidad, encontró a un hombre de aparentes 60 años que logro verlo, era un "mago" o algo parecido, le dijo que la poción que tomo era muy fuerte y su efecto no saldría, a menos que encontrara a alguien que poseyera el don, tendría los ojos de un verde jade muy hipnotizante, y el cabello rosa, lo que le seria difícil de hallar pues eso era casi imposible ya que si alguien tenia el pelo rosa tendría que ser teñido y no real, aparte solo podría verlo esa persona y solo esa persona, por lo menos eso lo confirmaría y solo esa persona lograría salvarlo.

Después de encontrarla debería regresar con el y el le mostraría la solución a su problema.

"""""""""""""

Durante años o mas bien solo un años que para el fueron muchos, estuvo buscando sin resultado alguno, hasta que un día arto de buscar encontró un hotel abandonado que en su tiempo de gloria fue único y lujoso, entro para curiosear un rato y así fue que encontró una chica que dormía plácidamente en una habitación, se acerco a ella un poco pues su cabello rosa llamo su atención y en ese instante despertó, pareció notarlo rápidamente cosa que confirmo cuando ella le pregunto quien era, en ese momento pensó que talvéz seria ella, pero gracias a la oscuridad no pudo verle bien los ojos para confirmarlo.

Cuando los maleantes estaban por atacarla y gracias a que ellos llevaban linternas logro ver ese par de "charcos verdes" como el los llamaba, dando a conocer que era ella a quien buscaba, no desaprovechó la oportunidad y claro paso lo que paso.

– y eso fue lo que paso – concluyendo así su historia.

– entonces... !yo tengo el don! ¿Pero que don? – pregunto con duda.

– el don de verme o eso dijo el anciano – respondiendo y ya que el le hablo de su pasado Sakura considero propio contarle un poco de su pasado también.

– Bien es mi turno y pues lo único que puedo decirte es que me escape del orfanato en donde vivía, y antes de que lo preguntes no, no tengo familia, mi madre murió y vivi por mucho tiempo en ese lugar, ahora quiero vivir mi vida, conocer muchos lugares, eso es todo, y claro ayudarte – el chico solo la miro sorprendido por la forma despreocupada y sin importancia con la que lo dijo, y fue cuando recordó que el también creció sin sus padres, con la diferencia de que sus padres eran ricos y le dejaron su fortuna, que claro, ya no existía después de todo lo que le paso.

– bien Naruto-kun, te ayudaré pues gracias a ti estoy a salvo, supongo que sera el inicio de nuestra amistad –

El chico sonrió de muy abiertamente para luego abrazarla fuertemente y así se inicio una nueva amistad.

– pero déjame decirte que fuiste un tonto con todo lo que paso, digo solo a ti se te ocurre ir a una cabaña en el bosque y pedirle a una anciana que claramente era una bruja, si que eres bobo – empezando a reírse.

– !oye! !Cualquiera, incluso tu habrías echo lo mismo!–

– !si, pero no fui yo, fuiste tu! Baka – dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua y reia, lo que lo hizo rabiar.

– y tu de que hablas frentuda – pero al decirle eso Sakura rápidamente se paralizo dejando de reir, se acucliyó y empezó a llorara.

A Naruto le salieron miles de gotitas en la cien al puro estilo anime y trato de disculparse diciéndole un lo siento, pero cuando se acerco a ella para decírselo, ella lo empujo echando a correr mientras reia, pues claramente solo estaba bromeando con el.

Y así siguieron toda la noche, bueno el resto de ella...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: Soluciones

Anteriormente nuestros protagonistas formaron una amistad, pero aun debían de encontrar una solución para devolver a la normalidad al querido Naruto.

La única solución viable, era encontrar al anciano que le sugirió buscar al la persona que podía verlo, ya que la encontrara, seria mas fácil su regreso a la normalidad, pero aun faltaba que descubrieran ¿como?

Ambos hicieron el viaje esperando encontrar al hombre, lo cual fue mas difícil de lo que esperaban, al principio se perdieron, después se separaron sin darse cuenta, y cuando ya estaban cerca se le olvido a Naruto donde lo vio la ultima vez.

– Tu si que eres un !baka! Primero me haces caminar miles de kilómetros, y para colmo me pierdo, y de ti ni tu sombra, y ahora me vienes conque olvidaste donde se encuentra el anciano! – Sakura exploto de rabia y mas porque como el era un espíritu podía flotar y no padecía de hambre, ni cansancio, sin embargo ella si sufría todo eso.

– Lo olvide si, por mas que trato de recordar no puedo, deveras – dijo seriamente y aunque lastimaba su orgullo tubo que admitirlo, Sakura lo vio a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no mentía.

– sera que... !Se esta haciendo permanente lo que te hizo esa bruja! – todo era posible, mas sin embargo eso lo preocupo mas.

– bueno sigamos por esta vereda hasta que crucemos la montaña, antes mencionaste que después de eso estaríamos cerca – dijo ella tratando de que el no se preocupara mas.

– si eso creo – dijo el con algo de duda, "solo espero que esto no sea permanente" pensó algo preocupado.

– !tranquilo! Además la que esta sufriendo aquí !soy yo! – dijo Sakura al verlo pensativo.

Ambos siguieron su camino, pero a los minutos y sin previo aviso, de la nada el cielo se nubló y dejo caer un gran torrencial (osea mucha agua XD yo y mis bobadas) en ese instante se miraron y empezaron a correr, mas bien solo ella corrió en busca de un refugio, que para su suerte encontró un gran roble con un agujero lo suficiente mente grande para dos personas, ya resguardados un poco de la lluvia se miraron por un momento y empezaron a reir.

– !no puedo creerlo, solo eso me faltaba! – dijo ella aun riendo.

– no te ves tan mal, unas ojas mas en tu cabello y parecerás un lindo arbolito mojado, deveras – burlándose de ella solo un poco.

– aja, si como no, lo dices solo porque tu no te has mojado – bufo ella con algo de fastidio mientras Naruto aun reia muy divertido.

Ella lo vio muy risueño y en ese momento con algo de enojo trato de golpearlo, el solo la sujeto de las manos para que se calmara lo que provoco que sus rostros estuvieran comprometedoramente cerca.

Al darse cuenta de esto se separaron rápidamente, para que después de eso ninguno se atreviera a seguir hablando.

Ya era tarde y como la lluvia parecía no querer dejar de caer, decidieron quedarse esa noche ahí, ya por la mañana verían que hacer.

A medida que la noche avanzaba Sakura se quedo dormida mientras que Naruto miraba el cielo pensando en que haría después de recuperar su amado cuerpo solido, y si es que lo lograba recuperar.

Después de unas horas Sakura despertó, la lluvia había cesado y al no encontrar a su compañero salio del agujero y ahí logro verlo con mas claridad, en lo alto, sentado en una de las ramas del enorme roble se encontraba su nuevo amigo, asi que como pudo subió por el mismo, y se sentó justo al lado de su amigo.

– ¿en que piensas?– pregunto ella, pues parecía muy concentrado viendo las estrellas.

– mmm... Nada, solo pensaba en lo que haría después de regresar a la normalidad – dijo y siguió contemplando el cielo nocturno.

– pues me ayudaras a cumplir mi sueño, así de simple – resolvió ella.

– si claro, como si fuera a ayudarte – dijo tratando de molestarla.

– oye yo te estoy ayudando, asi que por ley tu me ayudaras – exigió ella.

– y a todo esto ¿cual es tu sueño? – y la verdad es que le intrigaba de lo que el sueño de ella se tratase.

– bueno aun no lo se, pero me ayudaras ¿verdad?–

Al oír eso Naruto no pudo evitar carcajiarse, y ¿quien no? Luego de eso le sonrió y le dijo que la ayudaría.

Al bajar del árbol ella le hizo prometerle que la ayudaría mas seriamente, a lo que el no pudo negarse por mas que quiso.

Mas tarde se encaminaron juntos hacia un pueblo que se encontraba del otro lado de la montaña. Parecía que su suerte no cambiaría, porque al parecer nadie conocía al anciano.

Hasta que alguien pareció atender a su súplica y les mostro el camino hacia la casa del anciano.

Nadie lo conocía ya que no llevaba mucho en ese lugar, y como no salía mas que para comprar sus alimentos muy pocas personas lo veían, además quien notaría a un anciano, pero gracias a eso lograron encontrarlo rápidamente.

""""""""""""""

(Ya en la casa del anciano)

– así que !tu eres la chica del don! – dijo el anciano refiriéndose a Sakura.

– !si eso parece! – afirmo y sonrió con amabilidad, el anciano la observo por un momento para después dirigirse al joven.

– mira muchacho, el hechizo que tienes es uno muy potente – advirtió.

– pero que debo hacer, !dígame se lo ruego! Deveras – pidió casi al borde de la desesperación, pues ya se estaba artando de su forma actual.

El anciano se acerco a una estantería para tomar un libro, uno muy viejo de color negro y con un símbolo extraño en la portada, lo abrió y empezó a explicarles lo que debían hacer.

– presten mucha atención, el hechizo que te hizo beber es el de la suerte invertida – cito.

– ¿suerte invertida? – pregunto Sakura.

– ése mismo, es el hechizo que hace creer al individuo que tendrá todo lo que pide, pero todo lo que recibas se invertirá, y a la persona que te lo dio le traerá mucha suerte, mientras a ti infortunio – termino de citar.

– y ¿que haremos para deshacer el hechizo? – pregunto inquietamente Naruto pues empezaba a pensar que se quedaría asi por siempre.

– la única solución es quitarle a la persona que lo hizo, un amuleto que guarda celosamente en el cuello como un colgante, ponértelo y pronunciar esta oración...

" llevate a la sombra que el destino ato, revierte la suerte que por descuido se perdió" – termino de decir para confirmar que podían revertir el hechizo.

– y... ¿eso es todo? – dijo Naruto con algo de esperanza.

– no es tan fácil jovencito, primero deveras encontrar a la hechicera, y quitarle el amuleto, pero ya que tu eres al que hechizo no podrás tocar el amuleto o siquiera acercarte a el, es ahí donde entras tu jovencita– señalando a Sakura – se lo quitaras a la bruja y se lo pondrás al chico, pronunciaran el conjuro y solo así se acabara –

– !encerio! Alfin solo eso – menciono con alegría Naruto.

– pero tengan en cuenta que deben pronunciarlo los dos al mismo tiempo, si no de nada servirá – advirtió el anciano.

Luego de la explicación, el anciano le dijo donde podría estar la bruja, les advirtió de lo que podría ser capaz, y lo que debían de hacer para contrarrestar su maligno poder.

Según las especificaciones del anciano, la bruja se podría encontrar en Londres ya que supo por rumores de que algunas brujas se reunían en ese lugar, y ella se podría encontrar allí.

Después de eso se despidieron amablemente del anciano con la esperanza de revertir el infortunio de Naruto.

"""""""""""""

Pero para poder llegar al otro continente, deberían de encontrar un transporte, y gracias a que Sakura no tenia dinero ni documentos, tuvieron que encontrar la manera de poder llegar sin que la descubrieran.

Consiguieron subir a escondidas a un crucero, confundiéndose con la multitud lograrían llegar a Londres sin imprevistos.

Mas lo que no esperaban es que a una hora de llegar a Londres, un guardia que revisaba las bodegas del crucero los descubrió o mas bien la descubrió y en ese instante Sakura se asustó y salio corriendo, Naruto intentaba detener al guardia, mientras ella huía, pero desgraciadamente mas guardias la empezaron a seguir.

Naruto no pudo retener mas al primer guardia que los vio cuando se entero que mas de ellos perseguían a su amiga, intento detener cuantos pudo, pero al ser solo uno, no podía con todos.

Ella trataba de huir o encontrar un lugar donde esconderse, derrepente una mano de la nada la atrapó y la metió en uno de los camarotes del enorme crucero.

En ese instante empezó a rogar que no le hicieran nada, o por lo menos que no la metieran a la cárcel, que no fue si intención, pero debía ayudar a un amigo.

– !no me hagan nada por favor! – rogaba ella mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados por el susto.

– tranquila no te haré nada – oyo decir a la que claramente distinguió como una chica.

Al abrir sus ojos logro confirmar lo que hoyo, era una chica muy linda de cabello rubio con un mechón casi tapándole el ojo derecho, piel clara como porcelana, alta y de ojos azules, al verla ya no sintió miedo pues la chica le infundía mucha confianza.

– así que tu eres a la chica que buscan todos los guardias !he! – pregunto.

– he... Pues... Si eso creo, hehehe – contesto Sakura con algo de timidez.

– tranquila no les dire que estas aquí, ya en unos momentos llegaremos a Londres, si quieres te puedes esconder conmigo – propuso la chica.

– !gracias! Por cierto me llamo Sakura Haruno ¿y tu? – pregunto.

– Ino Yamanaka, pero dime Ino – respondió muy amable.

– !Ino Yamanaka! La cantante! – Sakura parecía sorprendida, pues ya había escuchado de ella, mas nunca la había visto en persona.

– se podría decir que si – mencionó riendo un poco.

Ambas se simpatizaron al instante, siguieron platicando un rato más, mientras esperaban a que el crucero llegara hacia su destino.

"""""""""""""""

Cuando llegaron a Londres Ino le dio un poco de ropa y una peluca para que no la reconocieran al bajar del crucero.

Y por lo visto funciono demasiado bien ya que ni el pobre de Naruto logro distinguirla.

Lejos del muelle se quito su "disfraz", se despidió de Ino prometiendo verla de nuevo y después busco a Naruto, que pensó que la habían atrapado y estaría en la cárcel, pero gracias al cielo la encontró o mas bien se. encontraron cerca de los muelles.

Después de asegurarse que ella estaba bien y con algo de molestia por lo preocupado que estaba, ambos se dirigieron hacia donde se podría encontrar la bruja, que se suponía se encontraba en las afuera de la ciudad.

Llegando cerca de allí, vieron un claro en donde lograron divisar a mas de una bruja, y por temor de que los vieran o mas bien la vieran, se escondieron hasta que se fueran, y seguir a la que realmente querían.

Pasando unas horas, hasta que cerca del amanecer las brujas se empezaron a ir cada una por su lado después de realizar uno que otro rito extraño para nuestros protagonistas.

Siguieron a la anciana bruja que les interesaba acorralar, pero esta fue mas rápida que ellos y los acorraló primero.

– ¿que es lo que quieren?– pregunto burlonamente, pues ella si podía ver a Naruto. – o pero que veo si eres tu el chico obsesionado con la !fama! – dijo mientras reia burlonamente.

– !Déjate de estupideces y regresame a la normalidad! – le grito Naruto.

– lo siento chiquillo, pero eso no se podrá, yo solo te di lo que pediste – dijo nuevamente con burla en su tono de voz.

– !ESO ES MENTIRA!, !regrese a Naruto a la normalidad! – le dijo esta vez Sakura.

– Pero que veo, !si hasta novia te conseguiste! Y quieres regresar a tu antigua vida, quebrado, sin novia y parecer una basura de la sociedad! – volvió a burlarse.

– !no me importa solo regreseme a la normalidad! – en ese instante se lanzo hacia la bruja, para intentar quitarle el collar que les mencionó el anciano y ponerle fin a todo.

Pero la bruja logro evadirlo con facilidad lanzándole un rayo oscuro, que en ese preciso momento Sakura se interpuso para salvar a su querido amigo.

La bruja espero a que le diera directamente el rayo y luego se desharía del chico, pero lo que paso fue...


End file.
